The Collinsport Chronicles XLI: The Dragon
by Maryland Rose
Summary: Will those kidnapped inside the egg be rescued? Megan and Angelique seek the answer, which may lie with a jeweled dragon pendant.
1. Chapter 1

Barnabas, George, Urien, Roger, the Kings, Patterson, Derek, Howard, Frances, Amy and Sebastian have been captured and enslaved withint the magic kingdom of Vassily Petofi. Knowing that showing an interest might get her captured too, Megan and Angelique feign indifference while seeking to destroy Vassily's power. Angelique had switched places with Amy, to find Vassily's weaknesses.

* * *

THE DRAGON

Chapter 1

Vicky went over Barnabas' correspondence. It was surprising how much of it there was. Granted that a lot of it was money requests, but still... How he had managed to find those groups, how they had managed to find him, and more, how many money requests he actually answered.

She wondered how many people in Collinsport got as many requests. Probably not many. And not just money. Requests that he write to his Congressman (or rather Congresswoman) in support of different causes...

Even since Willie had released him in 1967 Barnabas had managed to create a small community around him. She knew about the one in Collinsport. But there might be another one, people who recruited him for their causes

She sent money to those causes that she knew were dear to him. Or to herself. She took note of the requests to write to Maggie or their Senator. She would write them later.

It made her feel useful to do this. Made her feel that she had not abandoned him yet.

She had not gotten involved... She had imagine that George Brant had it under control, and that Megan and Angelique would handle it.

Now... now it was up to them, and she did not have the faintest idea of what she could do.

"Do you have the last letter Megan sent you?" Phillip came in. "I want to check on something."

She sighed. "She said that she does not want it. That she does not want to be involved."

"Maybe I can talk to her."

"No one knows where she is. She erased her traces before she left."

"I still want to see that letter. I want to check on it."

Vicky got up and retrieved the letter. There was nothing there, she knew. But Phillip wanted, like her, to fee useful, wanted to believe that they had not abandoned Barnabas...

If she had Phillip now, it was because Barnabas, Brant, and Nelson had fought Burke Devlin. And they had all been taken.

And she could not think that she could do to rescue them..

"Here it is!" Phillip said. Here are her words. 'her nook'"

"So?"

"There was a place, when we visited Boston that she said to me that she would like to have, that it could be her personal nook. She may have bought it and is now there..."

"You think?"

"I am willing to try."

"You think that we could go there."

"No, not you. She may be more willing if I am alone."

'You mean that you are trying to seduce her?"

"If it works, if I can get her back that way. I am willing."

Vicky shivered. "If it works, I am willing to go along."

* * *

That was not Angelique lying there, Megan decided. It might look like Angelique, but it was not her. It might be another person, made to look like her. It might be a doppelganger. But whatever it was, it was not Angelique, though Angelique might use her as a conduit to communicate with her.

She had then to ten to that prostrate body, make sure that it was comfortable, hydrated, and fed., so that Angelique could use it.

* * *

George and Amy laid in each other's arms, their duty done.

He had laid with her every night since. It was a bitter duty, knowing that he was to father children who would be doomed to the same existence the was enduring now. Even if he could feel enthusiasm about sex with her, this was not the way. It was too obscene, too evil.

Maybe it was better this way, that no lust of his entered their coupling. If his body had ached for hers, knowing the use that they were being put, it would have been too terrible to bear.

"I gave in too easily" he muttered "I should have let them beat me to death rather than go along with this."

"They would not have beaten you to death. They would have given you back to the tamer."

George did not answer. He remembered that night when he had been broken, and what had been done to him, and by what means obedience had been extracted from him.

"We ought to be stronger." he finally said. "We should be able to hold on to ourselves, hold on to what we believe in."

Angelique, in her disguise as Amy, wondered if it was safe now to confide in George or not. Would he keep her secret now? Would he be strong enough? She would need help for what she planned, and George could be her best bet.

"I can't let them have Urien. He is now Barnabas' son. Even if I can't escape myself, even if I can't free Barnabas, he ought to be free. I should have never involved him in this." He said, bitterly. "I was supposed to take care of him while Barnabas was away, and this is how I did it. And now he's in his own cell, trying to impregnate some girl."

"We can do nothing. We must accept it."

"Accept it? Accept that you re going to be a mother of slaves, that you will raise children so that Vassily can use them to do all the hard work that needs doing, like dumb beasts, and then be bled so that Barnabas can be kept alive and powering the machines. That your grandchildren will do the same, and so will their children... Can you accept it?"

She was silent for a few moments, wondering how much to tell."I can show you Barnabas" she said. "Keeping him clean is part of my duties. He just lies there, without moving. There is a tube stuck in his mouth, and every now a then a bottle is attached to it. He swallows without waking up, and above him the wheels turn... It is him that makes them turn."

George sobbed and pushed he away violently "Don't tell me of it!" he begged "It is bad enough to do this. And to know that he...he.."

* * *

Julia cradled Gretchen in her arms.

George, Urien, Barnabas, Frances. And Howard, or rather Richard...

She had lost Richard again. And she could do nothing to save him.

But what could she do? Stokes' notes were gone. Barnabas had been taken away. Megan and Angelique had turned their backs on all of them. What could she be expected to do?

She had abandoned Richard to his fate..

No, it was not her fault.

Yet she had accused Barnabas for his seeming unwillingness to help Richard once. And now she was doing much worse.

And yet, what could she do?"

It would not do. It was the same excuse she despised in others. What can one person do against such evil? Over the ages it had been said and believed... Her parents had died in the Nazi camps. She herself might well have gone up in smoke in some crematorium. So would have Richard. And now she was the one looking the other way.

But Gretchen, she needed her mother...

But what was to be done? All the ways she knew were closed.

No, not all of them. There was the I Ch'ing. She could try contacting the Romano tribe and beg them to use Petofi's hand. She could hold a séance to summon a protective spirit like Josette or Naomi.

* * *

"You should not have done it." Joe said to Tammy "You might well have pushed George to do what got him abducted too."

"I did not want it to turn out the way it did."

"You should have seen how it would play up. Or did you think that you had a chance to become the first black woman elected sheriff in Maine?"

"I never wanted him to lose his job... Look the way he was carrying on, they would have kicked him out sooner or later. You cannot get drunk every night and pick up fights at the Blue Whale and expect to remain sheriff. I was trying to offer him something.. some reason to get himself together."

"Well, it did not work out, that wall, did it? And now, come the next election, you can say you are a candidate."

"I have no desire to be sheriff. All I wanted was for him to be the sheriff he once way. All I wanted is to get people to try to do something, to offer some ideas, to make him feel that he was not all alone in that. But they did not care."

"Be realistic, Tammy, what could they have done?"

"They did not even try to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angelique, or rather whoever it was who wore the face of Angelique made strangled sounds. Megan frowned. Was she trying to communicate with her? Or just a reaction of the body? If Angelique was to communicate with her, it must be through this body.

He had made the body as comfortable as possible. There was an IV in her arm keeping it hydrated and fed, as well as a catheter that drained her bladder. She turned her early at dusk before she left, and early before dawn.

She wished that she could have someone to care for her, but that meant letting anyone into the inner sanctum, letting someone too close to secrets that had to be guarded by any means. So she hoped that between the IV and the catheter it would be enough..

At least she knew how to carry out those procedures. And she could sign for the equipment legitimately. She had qualified as a nursing assistant under the name she was using, and could carry out those procedures. Other personae of hers qualified as first responders... And her others personae that did not qualify, could contact other vampires who did, under their current personae.

Vampires leaned early enough to hover around health care. Not for access to blood banks - too much of a paper trail, though they were useful on occasion, but to be able to handle any medical emergency that happened to their source of blood while feeding. Heart attacks or strokes were not unheard of, and the best thing to do was to stabilize them and make them reach ER, while posing as a Good Samaritan passerby..

And sometimes it was better for them if she treated them instead dumping them on the ER, waiting for a while for someone to see them. So she learned CPR,, and how to deal with diabetic comas, and epilepsy, and anaphylactic shock (she always carried an epi-pen with her.). She had become quite skilled at it. Enough that she got paid for it on occasion.

Which meant that she could take proper care of the unconscious woman. At least between dusk and dawn... The rest of the time, she had to hope that the place did not go up in flames when she slept.

She had several recording devices, set to run constantly. If Angelique contacted her during the daytime, it would be taped and she could listen to . Maybe Angelique knew when she was around, and maybe she didn't.

She set the recording devices and went to get her breakfast.

It was quite late for it to be called "breakfast", but that was for people who went out during the day. For her it was breakfast. She opened the package of dried blood. It had been smart of Pearce (or Urrey as she called himself then) to realize that it could be gotten his way, and mixed with booze. It was a cold, rainy night, and being about to stay inside, wearing a robe and fuzzy slippers was a rare luxury. for her.

There were times when she did it. She and Phillip, in cold mornings, above the shop. They watched the rain hit the widows, and drank their coffee, glad that their shop was only one staircase away, and that they did not need to get dressed yet.

And now, she was enjoying it...

Poor Phillip. He had deserved better. Maybe she should not have married him... Maybe they should not have opened that shop...

Maybe..

There was a knock at the door.

She got up, curious. At least it would not be a Jehovah's Witness, as it happened to day people. Nor an Encyclopedia salesman... So, it had to be someone who wanted to do business with her.

She was dumbstruck when she found Phillip standing at her door.

'You!"

"So you have gotten your nook, as you wanted..." Phillip said.

"You are alive!" she said...

"Yes. I am. It is a long story... Aren't you going to invite me in?'

It could not be Phillip. It was a trick of Vassily Petofi or whatever his name was. He probably was testing her, tempting her with Phillip.

She reluctantly let him in.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

He nodded and sat down. "Meggie," he said "you have to come to Collinsport. We need your help?

Of course. How obvious!

"I don't _have_ to do anything," She made her voice cold, very cold.

"Barnabas has disappeared. George was taken, too, with Urien."

"So?" she shrugged.

"You are the only one who can save them."

"I don't see why I should. I have my own life to live. I am done with Collinsport. You are always getting into trouble. I am tired of fixing your problems. Maybe you will learn to handle them yourselves, or maybe you will learn not to get into so much stupid trouble."

"Meggie, even if I ask you?" he came close to her. "Please, for me? For what we used to have?"

"You are married now, Phillip. Or have you forgotten Victoria, already?"

"Meggie, I am willing..."

She pushed him away. "I do not want to! And you will not coax it out of me, either. We divorced years ago! You married Vicky and I hooked up with Angelique! You do not want her to be mad at you, really."

"Please Meggie." He walked towards the closed door where Angelique lay resting.

That was it. The creature with Phillip's face was trying to spy on Angelique's inner sanctum. She grabbed him and pulled him away. "You fool! You want to die? Angelique does not want anyone to come into that room!"

"I... I did not know."

"There is much that you do not know." She grabbed him by the throat and choked him until he fell unconscious to the floor.

She had to play as if she believed to be Phillip Todd, her ex-husband who now had taken to stalking her. And she wanted him gone.

She called a friend of hers, Jeff Arsenault, to come and handle Phillip. She would give him that explanation, which he would easily believe. Her instructions would be for him to bite Phillip and make him go to Collinsport and _stay there_. She would not bite Phillip herself, because that would only make him more persistent in stalking her. She wanted that troublesome ex-husband out of Boston. And there was a wife waiting for him back home, who would be glad to get him back (or not). Arsenault would do it, and in the meantime get a bit of information about that pretend Phillip that she could get out him in casual conversation.

And Vassily Petofi would have confirmation that Megan did not intend to return to Collinsport, ever.

She went back to her mug of booze and dried blood. It was not the same. Now that she had an unconscious Phillip on her sofa, she could not fully enjoy the experience of staying at home, watching the rain through the window.

She had finished her mug, washed it, and watched how Phillip came to before Arsenault arrived.

"So this is the ex-husband, eh? Not bad looking. If you do not want him, can I have him?"

"He's married Jeff. Do not try to seduce him. Just make him obey you, and let him know that I do not want to see him here again."

Phillip saw this, saw this strange vampire come at him and screamed. "Meggie, no!"

"Come, it will not hurt, sweetie. Just making sure you don't annoy my friend again."

Arsenault bit and went about the business of getting hold of Phillip's mind. He lifted his brows. A fish? He had been a fish? Out of curiosity he looked further and got him to talk, letting Phillip tell the improbable fishy tale to him and Megan.

Megan sighed. It might be Phillip after all.

But she could take no chances.

"Now make him go to Collinsport, and tell him to be a good husband to Victoria."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Could it be? Could that man be her ex-husband Phillip Todd? Could that tale of having been turned into a fish be true?

An old suitor of Victoria had transformed him, it seemed, and it had taken Barnabas, and Brant, and a new friend, one Howard Nelson to turn him back..

It might be true...

It might not...

She felt like hitting anything, the wall, the furniture...

Because it could be Phillip... Or a cruel trick of Vassily Petofi...

In any case, he was gone. Arsenault would take care to deliver him unharmed to Collinsport, with a strong warning not to come back...

It could well be Phillip. Only he could have remembered that she had referred to this place years ago, as the nook she'd like to have...

But he had put her to the test, whether or not she really wanted to come back to Collinsport. It was a trick..

Well, either way, she could not get the answers yet. If she defeated Vassily, there would be time to answer all questions... If not, it probably would not matter.

"Oh, Phillip." she moaned, Deep down she still loved him. Since it could never work between the two of them, she had made herself forget that. But the love was still there. He was better off without her, and that's why she had to stifle that love...

She went back into Angelique's private room, to check on the fluid levels, and to turn her so that she did not develop bedsores. And maybe listen to what she had to tell.

The body in the bed seemed to somehow awaken. It did not change expression, much less position.. But there was something about the eyes...

She waited for anything, a movement, a word. Something that told her that while Angelique was not there, still they could communicate..

"The dragon." the body said "The dragon of Dimitrios."

"What dragon?" Angelique had spoken!

"Find the dragon of Dimitrios. That's what they fear. Find it and use it against them."

"What do you mean by it?"

* * *

Megan had received her message. She had heard the answer. She had refrained from speaking until she could sense Megan's presence in the room She was aware that Amy was being taken care of, but since she had gotten the information about Dimitrios, she had not been able until now to sense Megan's presence in the room. Only now she had been able to sent the information out.

She hoped that Megan put it to good use. She would. She usually did.

And until the next time they could communicate, she had to make plans here at the egg. She would need allies.

And she suspected that her best bet was George Brant, once she managed to shake off the despair out of him.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In Boston, in my house." Megan said. "Now, who are you?"

"Amy Jennings. I tried to escape. and I appeared in here, with Angelique... I told her everything I knew."

"And you switched places. She now wears your face, and you wear hers. And she uses you to communicate with me."

"I see. " She looked around. The room looked different now that she was again normal sized.

"We need information before we can strike. Angelique already let us know what we need. It is something called the Dragon of Dimitrios."

"What is it?'

"I do not know. But we can try to find out. We have Stokes' notes, we have Angelique's books. And we may be able to find information other ways... You have your deck with you?"

"No. they took it away from me, in the egg."

"Well, I will get you another. One thing, while you look like Angelique, you do not talk nor move like her. I know that it might be too much to ask, but you should stay in this room. This place is sealed so no one can spy on you. Angelique has been known to shut herself up for days on end, so it will not seem strange if you stay here. I know that it might be too much to ask, but...

"But this is the only chance we have to beat them... I do want to beat them, so I am willing."

"Thanks. In the meantime, make me a list of things that you think you will need. I will be doing the shopping, as you imagine."

"Truly'

"Yes."

"Can you get me some fried chicken? You have no idea of the mush they serve slaves there..."

* * *

"Do you think that this can help? Iris asked Julia.

"It is worth trying. Peter might still be linked to the egg. If I can make him remember, maybe I can find something that I can use."

Iris looked with anguished eyes. She felt that she was betraying Peter by bringing him to Julia. Didn't he have enough trouble?

But Peter had been the one who had harbored the egg. If they were to rescue those taken, then Peter might be the key.

She should have seen it earlier, should have asked for help, should have checked on what Peter was doing, instead of going to the Blue Whale to get drunk and pick up men.

She could see Violet rise in front of her accusing her of mistreating her son...

Never mind what Violet had done.

Julia had hypnotized Peter and was making him remember, making him describe the ballroom, and the castle, and the woods around it.

He began to recall why he had picked up Roger "He was funny... he should be wearing a jester's costume."

Julia sighed. Peter was at the stage in which mental illness was funny... In fact, too often the mad and the retarded provided amusement at their expense...

He talked about the Kings. "They had abandoned me... they deserved to go."

He described the man and a the woman who came to him. That they talked to him. That they promised...

"What did they say to you? "

"They said that the egg had a secret. That if I was a good boy they would tell me this secret."

"Did they tell you what the secret was?"

"She told me... She said... she said..."

He stopped abruptly.

"Peter?" Julia asked alarmed.

Peter did not answer.

"Peter, Peter!" Iris shook him. "What is wrong?"

Peter collapsed.

* * *

Amy had had a good lunch. It was quite lonely here, during the day, but she could do noting about it. She could read the notes that Megan had brought for her, as well as the cards. She had written down all that she remembered of the egg, no matter how trivial.. She had listened to quite a bit as Nastassia's chambermaid about the origin of the egg, how it had come to be, and how it had ended at the bottom of the ocean.

Then the contact with the mind of a disturbed child, that allowed them a chance to project their thoughts to other, and to influence the treasure hunters into "finding" them and bringing them to the surface. How Patterson and Derek had paid for it..

She put in as much as she could. How much Megan could use, she did not know. But all she could put there, she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

George stared at the body lying in front of him in horror He looked at the table that held him, at the machinery, at the bottle of blood hanging over him.

"What... what have they done to him?"

"They are using his life force to run all these machines." Angelique explained to him. "And, in a way, it is good for us, for we don't have to do a lot backbreaking work. But we have to be bled, regularly, to keep him fed. And we do have to keep him clean, and make sure that there are no wounds nor sores on him."

George's eyes were filled with tears. "They can't do this to him. They can't do this to any of us."

"They have. And complaining will only get you whipped."

"And worse," George nodded, remembering how his will had been broken. He was afraid of it being done to him again. But when he saw Barnabas like this, he wanted to rebel."

"He is your lover, isn't he?'

"Yes. And now... Now I have to see them do this to him, and do nothing to stop them. And he feeds off me, as he feeds off everybody else, and does not even know it... Damn it! Why do they do it? Why do they get away with it? Is there no way to stop this? No way at all?"

"Come." Angelique said. "We do have to keep him clean."

George was seething, which meant that he was ready to consider any plan that she could offer him, and that he would not betray her to Vassily or his servants.

* * *

"This small enameled dragon was created by the jeweler Stephanos Dimitrios, as soon as he was set free by Vassily Petofi. He had done many masterpieces for Petofi, but he was barred from ever creating any similar artwork. The dragon was the last masterpiece he created. Legend was that he created it as a weapon against Petofi, should he desire to enslave him again."

This was an entry in one of Angelique's books, one that deal with magical jewels. It established the existence of the dragon itself.. There was a note saying that it was reputed that there was a magical formula etched on its back, which properly spoken would make the dragon grow large enough to carry a rider. and to breathe fire. But this was unconfirmed.

Megan smiled. They had now a good description of what they were looking for. Now they needed to find where it was. And how to use it.

She would double-check Stokes' notes as to the second. Now they needed to find it and secure it.

She called Amy. "We know what we are looking for."

She showed Amy the passage.

"But it does not say where it is. For all we know it is in the Hermitage museum."

"Let's hope it is not."

"Even if it is in the Continental United States, could we find it?"

"Usually, that would be Angelique's job. But now it is going to be yours. Have you ever scryed?"

"No. Never."

'Well, you are going to learn how to do it."

"I don't have Angelique's power..."

"I will be feeding you mine. Now, close your eyes and I will put you in a trance."

* * *

It was a hot day, the sun beating mercilessly on the ground, and on those who walked on it.

Julia on the grounds of the hospital,, trying to shake off the burden of her heart.

She had had to try with Peter. He was their link...

But now he was comatose again. They had silenced him...

And it was her fault.

She could not shake off Iris' accusing eyes. Too hurt to be angry. She had trusted Julia, and her trust had been betrayed...

As Maggie's trust had been betrayed so long ago...

She had known then what she was doing, as she knew now. But she thought that she had the right, that she was justified...

Had she been?

She knew what the accusation in Dave's eyes had been. He had trusted Maggie Evans to her, and she had betrayed that trust... As she had betrayed Iris...

She always found a worthwhile reason to break a trust...

"Julia!" she heard Tammy come to her. "I have to talk to you"

Julia looked at her with dismay. What was she going to accuse her of?

"I thought of something that you and I can do."

"What is it?"

"We can try to use the I Ch'ing. We may be able to find an answer that way."

* * *

Amy got up with a start. She had scryed, but it had been fuzzy. All she could get was the certainly that it was in the United States, in the Northeast region... More than that she had been unable to. She just could not focus enough.

But she knew how to focus using the cards. There had to be a register of collectors of that kind of jewelry, or a list of people likely to buy or sell. Megan could access that, as she had done some selling of her own. And once she had that list she could use the cards to find who it was who held it.

She told it to Megan, who slapped herself on the forehead for not having thought of it herself. She had one such list. She could find others. Part of her business dealings.

Amy sat shuffling card. Megan recited names, and each time she recited one, Amy pulled a card. The cards that came up were unfavorable or at best noncommittal. It was only when Megan said the name Andrew Drysdale that the Ace of Coins came up.

"It has to be him." Amy said. "But to be on the safe side I will draw a spread for him."

* * *

Julia and Tammy stared at the I Ch'ing wands on the table. Soon a door would appear to them, and they would go through it and it would lead them to the answer they sought.

The door opened and they stepped in. They were in a long dark tunnel. And at the end there was light.

Then a man appeared and blocked the light.

"You must go no further." he said to them.

Julia squinted. "Dave, is this you?"

"You must not proceed. You will destroy all hope if you do."

"I must! I have to try! I want to rescue them. Don't you want it too? Zeb is your nephew, your only close relation. And you loved George once."

"It must not be as you wish."

Tammy squinted. What was the man trying to tell them? She hazarded a guess."

"Do you mean that something is happening that we should not meddle with? You mean that they are.."

"Speak no words. Words unsaid have power. Spoken words lose it."

Good. The warning she needed. Her confirmation that Angelique and Megan were secretly plotting against the kidnappers of the egg. Her role now was to prevent any suspicion that Megan might be doing precisely that.

But Julia did not see it. "Let me pass!" she shouted. "If you don't care what happens to them, I do."

"It cannot be. Go back, Julia, and let things be."

"I won't!" she shouted. "You are not Dave! You are an illusion! You can't be who you pretend to be!"

Julia was hysterical, Tammy realized. It would be her job to keep her calm and out of trouble.

"Come, Julia." she pulled at her sleeve. "We must go."

Julia protested. She fought, but Tammy dragged her out. "We can't get through with him in there." she said. " we have to find another way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Louella put Pearl to bed and went to Willie who lay slumped in front of the TV, staring, and not watching at all.

"It was not your fault." she said to him.

He did not answer. Even if it was true. There was so damn little that he could do... And since when had George included him on any of his operations? He could give Barnabas moral support, and that he gave, but when it came to action, he was rarely asked to volunteer...

And if George Brant had given his best and failed, what could he be expected to do?

But at least George had tried...

He had a child to take care of, as Barnabas reminded him more than once.

If only there was something that he could do..

Megan and Angelique did not want to be involved. Julia had had Stokes' notes, but they had vanished...

But what about Eliot Stokes, the author? Could not they summon him and get from him the answers they needed?"

"Sweetheart." he told Louella. "We are going to invite people for a séance. Me, you, the Torrances, Julia, Tammy, Joe, Phillip, and Vicky We are going to try to contact Eliot Stokes."

* * *

Drysdale was a surprise for Amy, even though she had laid a spread for him. She thought of lawyers in terms of Perry Mason. Or else, someone very, very stuffy... well, she had met some stuffy lawyers.

But Drysdale was not that way at all. He was actually a seedy character in expensive clothes. She should have expected it by the way that Megan spoke of him, but still it was a shock.

Megan had insisted that she come along to the restaurant. Amy was not sure that she could copy enough of Angelique's mannerisms yet, but Megan reassured her. "You are out of sorts because you are jealous. They understand that. In the meantime you get to go out, and have a nice dinner. Actually you get two have two nice diners, I will be giving you enough of mine... We do that with Angelique all the time, so that no one notices that I do not eat the food." So, she ate, was silent, throwing an angry look every now and then, and munched on the nice food that Megan had ordered. And watched Megan operate.

Megan watched how Drysdale got drunk.. She would have to pump him for information and she had to be careful not to be blatant about it. So she let him talk, even dropping a hint about rare jewelry that could fetch good prices in the market. If there was something that he wanted her to get, legally or illegally. Or which of his possessions he was willing to sell. "Of course, Faberge is the ultimate in price, and that I cannot get you. But I can get my hands on other jeweler's work. They are not so well known, but their work is of high quality. I can file their marks and engrave Faberge. Later, you can sell them as being of dubious provenance, and that you are not sure that they are really Faberge..."

"Yes. And if they discover it later on, they cannot claim I deceived them."

Amy bit her tongue. She knew already that not all of Megan's business was above board. In any case, she must remember to look daggers at Drysdale, as if thinking about turning him into a toad...

Then they went to a large piece of political gossip, Drysdale did not think much of the Kennedys, of course...

The conversation went to other subjects, none having to do with the subject of jewelry. Until Drysdale asked. "Are you serious about erasing the jeweler's name and putting in Faberge?"

"I have done it before."

"Maybe I got some pieces that you could do that to."

Drysdale got more drunk still, until Megan decided it was enough. She put Amy into a cab, and then let Drysdale take her to his apartment.

No sooner that he had come in, that he fell asleep. Too much drinking...

Megan who had expected some sex, had to content herself with a drink at his throat... Highly alcoholic beverage with traces of blood...

She let him sleep, and went to look at his jewelry. She put him under her control and made him tell where to find it. She found the dragon soon enough.

Just as the book had described it. But so beautiful... The carefully traced scales, the enamel, the shining gold of the claws, the rubies that seemed full of fire... And the inscription at the back, which was not a jeweler's mark, but an incantation to make the dragon live.

She had found it... Now all she needed to do was to learn how to use it She hoped that the answer was in Stokes' notes. If not, they would have to seek for the instructions and they had found the location of the dragon...

She took it, after putting a suggestion on him that she had taken it to put Faberge's name on it... And she lifted other pieces of jewelry too. Come the morning he would think that he had given them to her.

Now she needed to have sex, as Drysdale had been unable to... But first drop the jewelry to Amy.

When this was done, she would have Angelique fix the jeweler's marks so that they could be "possibly Faberge, but not certain."

* * *

It was amazing how easy it had been to pick up people for the séance.; Not only that, they had insisted on coming. The guilt feelings, or the feelings of impotence (about the same, in the end) were getting to them, and they welcomed a chance to Do Something.

Tammy wondered if she should allow the séance to proceed. What if Eliot Stokes let out information about what Megan was really doing? What if Stokes did not understand the need to maintain cover? Stokes had been an academic, and had never seen the need for secrecy in his activities...

She might have to make this séance fail...

Julia hoped that this was indeed the answer. That it was Eliot who came to them, and not an illusion...

They linked hands and began concentrating.

"Eliot Stokes" Tammy said, and her mind screamed no, anybody but Stokes. "Eliot Stokes, come to us. We need your help."

No one answered. Willie felt dismay. This was the best idea that he had come up with. And if it did not work... He remembered another séance, when they had sought help and had instead unleashed Jenny's wrath.

Then it came to them. A presence.

A presence, which, Tammy knew, was _not_ Eliot Stokes.

"Eliot Stokes, is that you?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

A shot, bitter laugh answered her. _not_ Stokes' laughter.

"Who are you?' Tammy asked again. "Can you help us?'

The presence laughed again. "Why should I help you? What have you ever done for me?"

"Barnabas gave you a roof over your head and decent meals!" Willie shouted at his father. "He tried to take care of you."

"He had me murdered."

"Murdered? You smoked in bed, what did you expect? You had been warned that it was dangerous, yet you kept on doing it. You did not care for anyone to tell you what to do. So you got drunk, even when they told you to lay off the booze, you lit a cigarette, after they told you how dangerous it was, and you fell asleep with he cigarette in your hands...That's what happened to you."

"That was not how it happened. It was no accident."

"No, it was your goddamn stupidity and your stubbornness that got you killed!"

"I was murdered, even if my own son refuses to believe me."

"Have it your way, father. So you were murdered. Would you mind moving along? We are expecting someone else. Someone important."

"And I am not important enough? Not important to my son? Of course, my son is ashamed of me. My son, the jailbird, my son, McGuire's boy, is ashamed of me."

"Father!"

"You think I do not know what you and Jason McGuire did?"

"If I did that was your fault! You were a rotten father. You should be grateful that I did not drown you like an unwanted dog when you came to Collinsport. You deserved no better than what you got."

"You always were an impossible brat. Snot nosed ids. That's all your mother could do. Fill the house with runny nosed kids who needed this, needed that..."

"No!" Willie got up angrily to answer the old man. Only by doing so he broke the circle, and the old man was gone...

Tammy sighed with relief. There was no danger of their contacting Stokes. At least for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We'll have to try again." Julia said. "Without Willie. I don't want to get in the middle of another father-son squabble. Willie should have kept his head, but he didn't, and now his father's spirit is attracted to him. Any other séance in which he is a part will end up the same way."

"But you still want to contact Stokes" Tammy said.

"It is our only chance. He can tell us what was in his notes that could be of help."

Tammy wondered if she could queer another séance. Or if she really should. How blind was her faith in Megan? Yes, you could not break cover. But was it a cover?

All she had to go on was a gut feeling, and loyalty to a woman who was a friend...

And the word of that figure in the I Ch'ing maze.

Was that figure real? Could she trust what he had said to her, or implied? Julia had shouted to the man that it was a trick, a delusion, that he was not who he pretended to be...

But Julia was hysterical, too consumed by her own demons.

She _had_ to trust Megan. She had been undercover often enough. She knew how it played.

And if she was wrong...

If she was wrong, they could try summing Stokes again.

* * *

Zeb sat down, sobbing.

Why now? Why this way? He and Jessica had planned to have children one day. But the way it was forced on them, and for what purpose...

He had finally understood the reason he and Jessica were put together night after night. Why male and female slaves were apportioned two by two. They were to be bred like farm animals, for the same purpose...

Jessica had not gotten pregnant yet. But there was no way to avoid it happening. Given enough time, doing it night after night...

He would not have a child that way. Not to grow up to the life that had been forced on him.

He thought to avoid having sex. But that would only mean that Jessica would be sent to another male slave...

There ought to be a way to escape this terrible place. But how could it be done? Others had tried and failed. Barnabas Collins had tried to help and for that he was now in the dungeons, powering the engines that kept the castle running, and feeding off their blood...

George Brant had tried to help, and he too had fallen into Vassily Petofi's power...

At least they had tried, while he just accepted numbly the fate handed out to him.

And his child would be born to slavery because of it.

George stopped by him. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Anything I can help you with?"

"What would you know? You are in no danger. They are not going to get a son of yours to raise in slavery."

George's face darkened. "They will."

"You mean, you and a woman?"

"Isn't it amazing what a few whippings can do? Yes, they got that out of me, too."

"Why do we give in:? They have no right to do this to us. I always stood for my rights, you know that."

"Oh, yes." George could not help a bit of irony. "Even those rights that you were not truly entitled to. But I guess that standing up to your rights depends on how badly you are going to get whipped for it."

"At least you tried to fight them I did not even try that."

George wondered. The secret that Angelique had told him, how safe was it to share with Zeb? he had to have help for what they planned. But was Zeb up to it? Would his concern for any child that he engendered in Jessica be stronger that his fear of the whip?'

And, would his own determination, his love for Barnabas, his own desire to end Vassily's reign, be stronger than the mans that they had to break slaves, over and over again? If they were to turn him over to the slave tamer, would he be able to hold out?

He had to make a decision. He had to gamble sooner or later.

* * *

"I do not know..." Joe said to his drink. "Can I trust... can I believe...?"

He did not say what he trusted, what he believed. Not knowing who might be listening.

What if Megan was not undercover? What if she really cared nothing for Collinsport and all of them"? What if she had really abandoned them to their fates?

* * *

Roger shook with impatience the fool's want which they had given him.

Why did everybody laugh at him? The more he shouted and protested, the more they laughed. He could harangue them for half an hour, tell them what he thought of them, threaten violence, and they laughed even harder.

How could they do this to him?

Didn't they know who he was? He was a Collins! He was to be treated to respect! He was not of the common rabble!

The woman who called herself Nastassia, she was the one who did this to him.

She was a witch and she enjoyed doing nasty things to him. She could make his body dance as if it was a puppet hanging from strings. And he could not fight her. He dances when she wanted, and she laughed, showing him around.

She now looked at him, wondering what else she could have him do which would amuse those present at the party. Vassily was giving a big party, because of the success of the machine being powered by the captured vampire, and he wanted it to be a memorable one.

Roger had to be at his best tomorrow. He had to be infuriated to the point that his face became red, and his voice was shrill, and was incoherent, stamping his feet impotently on the floor.

She wanted him to have the mother of all temper tantrums..

There had to be way to drive him to such a fever pitch that he lost control of himself in a spectacular fashion.

"Dance!" she shouted at him. "Dance!"

Roger's arms and legs pulled him, making him whirl in the middle of the room, without stopping.

She laughed, a laugh that cut Roger like a knife. He wanted to put his hands to his ears, cut off the sound of that cruel laughter.

"Faster! Faster! Go down on your hands and knees! That way! That way!"

He rolled on the ground, throwing his legs out, crossing and uncrossing his arms, in prey to convulsions.

She signaled her maids. They knew what to do. They were to beat him, not seriously, with pillows, with rolled towels, or sheets, with slippers, all the while laughing at him for not being able to do anything about it.

Angelique repressed a shudder. This too, she had to do. To refuse to participate would not only get her beaten, but might draw attention to herself while she was in the middle of her plan. Roger would have to suffer a bit more before being freed.

Roger screamed, shaking his fists, went he diabolical dance in which he was caught allowed him to.

He foamed at the mouth, he cursed the witch, Nastassia, he threatened her with all sort of punishments that he was unable to carry out.

And Nastassia kept laughing.

"Enough!" she said.

The maids stopped their play, dropping their eyes, meek and obedient.

"This is good." Nastassia said. "You will dance for Vassily's guests tomorrow. And they will be given buckets of rotten fish to throw at you, if they want to amuse themselves."

Roger threw herself at her, angrily wanting to put his hands on her throat and squeeze.

She froze him on the spot "Little man, is there no end to your folly? Go to your room. And at the party you will dance for us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"He will dance for us, and he'll be madder than ever." Nastassia promised Vassily.

"Good. He is a wonderful jester, and a true fool, specially when he fights us, even when knows that he cannot win."

"He would like to kill me. And I will never let him try."

Vassily frowned. "Be careful with him. It is fun to have an unbroken slave as a fool, but also dangerous. If you lower your guard he might yet break your neck."

"Do not worry. I will never let him get that close."

* * *

George waited until she laid next to him, very close, to speak, and that only in a whisper. They might be monitoring them, curious to see if he could perform with a woman, so they better think that those were moans caused by the duty imposed on them.

"I talked with Zeb." he said. He's worried about having a child here. He's ready to do anything to get Jessica out of here before she gets pregnant.

"Yes. I think that we can trust him, as much as we can trust anyone. You should try Howard too. He'd have the experience for it."

"What about Patterson? he was a real pain back in Collinsport, but I think that it was because he had too much time in his hands and too few worthwhile things to apply it to. This might be a big change for him."

"I don't know. Are you willing to gamble on him?"

"I think that he will come through for us. As will Derek. Sebastian Shaw I am not too sure."

"Not Derek. I don't think that he's reliable enough. I think that you are right about Patterson. But Derek, well, I know him too well."

"He feels great loyalty towards me."

"Still, it would be better without him. He gets too many bright ideas."

George did not insist. Was he so sure of Patterson, after all? But they needed help. They could not do it alone. As for the Russian servants, they better not count on them. They had served Petofi all their lives and could not conceive of it being otherwise.

"We'll have to get Barnabas out, bring him back to life." Angelique said "And you have to do it. But if we can't... I don't know how to say it."

"If we cannot awaken him, we'll have to kill him."

"Yes."

George said nothing for a few moments, considering the possibility in his mind.

"I don't think that we'll have to, but..."

"If it becomes necessary, I'd rather have him dead than as he is now. And so would he."

* * *

It was an animated party. There was more light on the chandeliers than there had ever been. And the mirrors glistened sparkling clean, like silver and gold. The wine, the flowers, were perfect. And so were the dancers.

And among the dancers, the most beautiful of them were Vassily and Nastassia, swaying to the music in each other's arms.

In a corner sat Roger, in his fool costume, muttering to himself, telling himself all over again how he hated that pretty woman in the center of the ballroom, and what he wanted to do with her.

Patterson watched them, impassible, holding the door as he had been told to. He hated those bastards with a white hatred. How he ached to put the cuffs on them and march them to jail, twos by twos. Only, even if he could, it would not matter since he no longer had a jail and a badge, nor anything. What was the difference between being a servant here and playing shuffleboard in Florida?

No, that was not true. Back home, he could choose to do more than play shuffleboard. If he had not, it had been because he could not recognize and seize the opportunity (and there had been several, he had to admit. He had not taken them because he was too busy mourning his former badge). Here it was do as he was told or be whipped.

The dance stopped. It was time for the diversion that Nastassia had promised. Servants came bearing buckets of fish offal. And those refined ladies and gentlemen, dipped their jeweled hands in them with glee, with the supreme unconcern of those who would give their stained clothes to servants to clean.

"Get up, Roger." Nastassia said "And dance for us."

Roger got up, and tried to speak stiffly "You have no right to do this to me."

A general laughter filled the room. It was so quaint to hear him invoke his rights, as if such things existed.

"Dance, Roger." Nastassia gestured, and Roger's feet began to move after him.

Roger let out a scream of rage "Stop it!" he commanded her. "That is enough!"

A fish head caught him on the shoulder. "Who did this?" he asked angrily.

Those assembled tittered. Roger was _so_ funny when he scowled at them, as if he actually held power over them.

Nastassia gestured again and Roger began to twist and kick in all directions. He foamed at the mouth. And they began to throw more fish heads and guts to him, laughing all the time. And Roger could not stop his body moving, and he could not stop their laughter, nor the foam at the mouth,... not anything.

Patterson, watched them impassible, hating them as he had never hated anyone before.

* * *

Sebastian blackened the boots. So many boots to do. How many of them were they?

He should not complain. It was a soft job, really. And one that he had earned by being useful to his new masters.

Maybe he could offer them his psychic gifts too. That would mean an even cushier job.

In the meantime he should keep his eyes and ears open. He had earned his master's trust by informing them of any misbehavior of the other slaves. They had praised him for it, and promised more.

But all the could point out was inefficiencies and petty theft. What about an attempt to rebellion? Or an escape? The new arrivals were very likely to try that.

And he could tell his masters of it, then maybe they would let him have a job using his psychic gifts...

Sure, he knew those people, Some of them had befriended him...

But a friendship tinged with contempt, he knew...

What did he really owed those people? They had killed Roxanne, hadn't they?

* * *

Amy stared at what Stokes had written.

"For the dragon of Dimitrios to be brought to life, heart from the blood of the enemy's agent is needed. It should be enough to cover it completely. With it, the dragon will beat its wings and grow to become a formidable weapon."

Was the egg supposed to have an agent? Someone who was useful to them? Even if he or she remained outside...

There was. Peter Upton, Iris' nephew. Vassily had used him to pinpoint those who would be abducted by the egg. Had used him as a conduit to project his power...

And they had to tear his heart out?

How could Stokes have written such a vile thing? How could he record it so cold-bloodedly.?

No, Stokes could not imagine that it could be used. Not realized that it would mean the death of a disturbed child, who had been used, in his innocence...

How could Dimitrios had put such a condition? Yes, he was angry at Vassily, willing to go to any lengths to destroy him.

But to doom a child?

Could she show this to Megan? Because if she did, it meant Peter's death sentence.

Even if it meant abandoning the others to their fate?

There had to be another way to bring the dragon to life. Some escape clause... Angelique might find it...

But she was not Angelique and communicating with her was risky.

She thought of destroying the information. Not let Megan know that such a means existed...

"Hello, did you find something?" Megan came in.

"No... not really."

Megan looked at her. "You do not lie well. You found something and do not want to tell me."

"It is just too... evil."

"Let me see." Megan took the notes from her.

"I see. Vassily's agent on the outside."

"Peter Upton. An innocent child. And we have to..."

"We have to find a doctor willing to do a cardiocentesis on him. and take enough to cover the dragon. You should hang around more about health care professionals, Amy. Then you know what can be done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Did they hurt you much?" George asked Urien, a bit hesitatingly.

It had been after all, his fault that Urien was here.

"Not as bad as it could have been. As I have seen it done to others."

"It was my fault..."

"We had to give it a shot."

"I had no right to ask that you come along."

"What kind of creep would I be if I refused to help Barnabas? He would have done the same, and more for me. He has done it in the past."

"Still, it is not right that you should be here, where they can use you for... for what they do."

"They have me in the fields... never knew that growing food could be so much hard work. And then they put me to stud. And they bleed me."

"They do that to all of us. Blood to keep Barnabas where he is, and the stud service to get the new crop of slaves."

"And there is no way out of it?"

George hesitated. Could he trust Urien? ... Yes, if he could trust anyone, it should be him.

"I don't mind feeding Barnabas." Urien continued. "he can have my blood anytime. But the way it is done... and what is being done to him. You know, don't you?"

"I saw him lying, unconscious, powering their evil machines."

"There must be something that we can do."

He could be trusted, George decided. He would not betray them willingly or easily, and that was all that was asked...

And that was true for all of them...

"There is a chance." he said. Not much of one... I don't want to give you false hopes."

"Can I do something, anything?"

"Yes, you can help." In fact, Urien's street smarts would come very handy to them. "Bear in mind that there are very few here who can be trusted."

"I figured that already."

"All right, listen."

* * *

Howard approved of George's plan. It was a bit crude and with too many ifs, but it was the best they had, and they were not in a position to pick nits. Howard knew that daring and resolution would be more effective than any carefully detailed plan that was delayed over and over. Luck might come their way, specially if they used surprise.

Just like in old time...

This place was not as bad as the camps, but that was because for them their slaves were a commodity to be used, not vermin to be exterminated. And then, even where slaves were a commodity, their prospects depended on how easily they could be replaced. In the plantations, slaves rarely lived more than two years, because new slaves were so cheap...

Well, here they were not cheap, so they were more careful of them... But that may change if the breeding program worked. And if they could kidnap more people from outside...

* * *

'You think that you can get us out of here?" Zeb asked George. nervously.

"I have no ironclad guarantee, if that's what you want to know. But we got a chance. And it depends on you being very careful in the days ahead, and doing exactly what I tell you to do. Remember that no everybody can be trusted. "

"Can I trust Jessica?"

"Yes. You can trust her. And me, and Amy, Patterson,, Howard, Frances, and Urien. The rest no one word. And with those people you can trust, keep the talk short and to the point. It is not a theme of conversation. If they need to know something tell them. If not, keep your mouth shut."

"As they say, loose lips sink ships."

"Yes. If you remember to be careful with what you say and to whom, your child may be born in freedom. Same as mine."

"Your child..."

"I know that if I keep doing it, Amy will end up pregnant."

"And you do it..."

"If I refuse they will give her to someone else and I lose my contact with her. So I am going to be a daddy one of these days. And if I am going to be a daddy, I want it to be in Collinsport."

"Same here."

Zeb remembered how much he had once hated George, how compelling his reasons seemed to him. And how petty he now looked to himself...

Hater? No, Vassily Petofi had taught him what hate was really like.

George... George was the one who made it possible to raise his child in freedom.

* * *

Derek looked distrustfully at Sebastian.

One thing that he had learned in jail was how to tell a snitch. And Sebastian was one, all right. He got too many privileges. Right after someone was punished for some infraction or other.

Other people got whipped, and Sebastian got rewarded.

Might as well wear a sign saying "I am a snitch."

It stank. He never had liked snitches. They way they rejoiced in their privileges, while looking down on those who got punished because of them...

And now Sebastian was hanging around Howard...

Howard was up to something... what he did not know. He hoped that it was an escape plan. And maybe George Brant had one plan, too.

He did not know. No one had told him... Maybe they did not trust him enough...

Could not blame them, really. You never knew who was a snitch, and if their plan was going to work, they had to keep it as secret as possible.

He hoped that they would remember him...

Did they have a plan?

He did not know.

He knew that he could not let Sebastian learn about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This was something that Howard knew how it was done, he told himself. Creating makeshift weapons, and smuggling them inside the slave barracks. Choosing the ones who could be trusted, and the ones that could not be.

George was more than glad to let him handle things.

One thing that they did not talk about was the people they had left behind in Collinsport. Once Howard had expressed concern for Julia, that she might try something foolish to rescue them. Or that she might have abandoned herself to guilt and despair...

He had been so downcast after that, that they decided not to talk about it again. They did not need to get depressed for what they needed to do. They all had people behind, people they missed. People that they would see again if their plan worked...

Freedom was close to them... a few days away. They had to remind themselves to keep calm, to give nothing away. And not to become careless...

* * *

"You know what you have to do with Barnabas?'" Angelique asked George.

"Wake him up with a kiss, like Sleeping Beauty?"

"It involves more than a kiss. It is using sexual magic on him, which means that you have to arouse him."

"Arouse him?"

"Yes. You will be basically making love to him. In public. And there will be keeping guard around you so that no one shoots an arrow through your ribs."

"I... see. Basically perform for an audience."

"It is our only chance. Can you do it?"

George gulped. He did not like the idea one bit. But he had to try. Because failure to awaken Barnabas, by whatever means, meant that he had to be killed.

"I will do it."

He would make himself do it. They all depended on it. He would take Barnabas in his arms, close his eyes, and pretend that they were all alone...

* * *

"I am afraid." Jessica whispered to Frances.

"So am I. Just remember what we are supposed to do, and trust on the rest of us."

"Can I really do what I need to do?"

"I think you will, honey." she lifted her head, worried There was no one there. And they had not been more specific. But still..

"We should not be talking of it." Frances reminded her.

* * *

George wished he knew why Zeb wanted now, of all times to talk about old business. He appreciated that Zeb wanted to be bury the hatchet, and even become friends. But why right now? They had an uprising and escape to carry out, not engage in psychotherapy.

But they needed Zeb, and if setting his mind at ease was necessary, then he would do it... He would need a lot of tolerance and understanding now, because he felt like grabbing Zeb and shaking him.

"I still can't picture it." Zeb said. "You and Uncle Dave. I can't see him doing it with you."

George grinned. "Well, it was not meant to be seen. He made sure it wasn't. He certainly would not have welcomed you as a spectator."

"It is not what I mean... How could he? He did not look like it at all."

"How was he supposed to look? And by the way, in your opinion, do I look like it.?"

"I... I am not sure..."

"Well, it was that way with him. And it is that way with me."

"Did you like it?"

"What do you mean? Did you like it when he did it with you?"

'Yes. That's why I kept doing it."

"He... he did not force you?"

"He may have seduced me. But it was not rape."

"But you were a kid... He did it with little boys..."

'"No. No children. We may have been called 'boys' and I may have been a bit below the legal age. But we were all past puberty. And we knew what we wanted. He was no child molester, if that is what is eating you."

"I... I was molested... raped, really as a boy."

"Were you? Who did it?"

"A priest. My parents did not believe me. They punished me for slandering a man of God..."

"You know, you are not the only one with that story to tell. I heard of others. And the Catholic Church in its wisdom, when they find a priest with a penchant for children, they must move him to another parish, so that he can find different kids to prey on. "

"I... I never told anyone afterwards..."

"No, you just hated homosexuals... You know, little girls get molested and raped too. But no one blames heterosexuality for it. It is just that those... perverts like children... That priest liked boys. He probably would have liked little girls, but they were not so readily available... No altar girls, just altar boys."

"Yes."

"I could not believe that Uncle Dave was like that."

"He wasn't. Believe me, he wasn't"

* * *

Howard was not so enthusiastic about Patterson. He sensed the reserve that George had about him.

On the other hand Patterson was full of hate for Vassily and his people. Whatever problems he might have with Brant, was not worth jeopardizing his chance of freedom. He saw it that way...

Derek he was not so sure. The stories he heard about him made him doubt his judgment.

Sebastian Shaw... Sebastian Shaw he just did not trust to keep a secret.

And Roger was too far gone for anything. Give him a secret to keep, and the next time he was infuriated by Nastassia, he would blurt it out.

Jessica and Frances she trusted. They had the best reason for all. Whatever children they had, they should be free... George vouched for Urien, and he trusted the boy...

So it was up to the six of them. And Angelique with them, and Megan from outside.

It had to work...

* * *

The dragon was a delicate jewel. It was difficult to believe that it could be an instrument of death and destruction, not just a pretty toy.

But it was a weapon., fashioned for revenge.

"We will have to time it well." Megan said to Amy "We calculate it wrong, and we may not have another chance."

Amy nodded. She knew it, knew it even better than Megan. "Do you want me to read the cards?"

"Yes. Ask them if this is the right time to start."

Amy laid down the cards.

"Emperor and Empress" she said. "Vassily and Nastassia."

"The enemy."

"Queen of Swords. Queen of Coins"

"Is the Queen of Coins a good card?"

"In this spread it is. You are the Queen of Swords. Angelique is the Queen of Coins."

"Which cards are stronger? Court cards or Major Arcana?'

"It varies. Some Major Arcana cards are stronger than anything. But some Courts Cards are stronger than most Major Arcana. It depends on the spread and what the cards represent. Seven of Coins. Growth. Daring rewarded. Seven of Swords. Danger, with possibility of victory. The Lovers."

"Is The Loves a good card?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it shows temptation... But in this case, the Lovers has something to do with Barnabas."

"With George?"

"With something that George has to do."

"What else?"

"Two of cups. A card of love and satisfaction. Five of wands. Struggle. Worry, but no overwhelmingly so. It will not be easy, but it is not desperate, either."

Amy took the last card, the one that would tell them if the moment was right.

"Strength." she said. "It is ours. We _can_ do it now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sebastian followed Howard, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

If there was something going on, this one was the most likely one to be up to his ears in it. He was just the type. And if he was right, he would earn Petofi's gratitude. Maybe be would be excused from being bled, maybe he would stop being a slave and become an overseer...

Derek followed Sebastian. He had made his decision as to what must be done. It made him nervous, but he would go through it. He had never killed anyone, and he was not sure whether he would actually do it.

But Sebastian had to be stopped.

If Sebastian turned Howard in, there would be no chance of escape from here, ever.

He would try to make it look like an accident. Or failing that, a settlement of accounts for something that had happened a couple of weeks ago.. After all, Sebastian's tale bearing had cost more than whipping..

Something else scared him. Suppose they found Sebastian's death suspicious. Suppose they pinned it on him. and decided to get the whole story out of him How much pain could he stand before he betrayed Howard and the others?

And then they would execute him.

It was a gamble. And he would take it. All his life he had taken gambles, and for far less important stakes than this one. He must trust his luck, as he had always done. And anyway, it was up to him to do something. If he had not gone looking for that treasure, they would not be here now..

But he earnestly wished that there was no need to kill Sebastian.

* * *

Tammy watched Megan from a distance. She _had_ come back. She _did_ have a plan. She had never abandoned them.

But no one must ever suspect this. She had her part to play to protect Megan's cover.

And there was one good way to do it.

"You!" She yelled at her. "You got the nerve to come back here! You told us to get lost! You abandoned Barnabas and the others! Don't you care?"

Megan stared at her, half-amused. "And if you care so much for them, why don't _you_ do something?"

"I tried., damn it, I tried! I have no powers. But you do. And you just sit on your ass and count your money..."

"While your sit on _your_ ass and count _your_ money."

Megan wondered about Tammy's outburst. Did she really believe it? Or was just trying to give her a cover? Either way, it helped her, and she was grateful for it.

"This is a free country." she said. "I have the right to make money any way I choose. I come back to Collinsport to check on my investments here. You have no call to forbid me to go where I want or to do what I want. Now, get out of my way."

* * *

George took a good look at Barnabas. It hurt to see him like that, yet he need not be like that anymore. In a few days, very soon, Barnabas would wake.

Or he would die.

He hoped to bring him back to himself. But if he could not be awakened... then... then he had a wooden knife with him. He would stab Barnabas once with it and release him that way.

* * *

"Dance for me, fool!" Nastassia commanded roger. "Dance!"

Roger growled and got up unwillingly.

"You still want to fight me." Nastassia said, amused. "Even when you know that it is useless."

Roger glared at her.

"Come on, fight me. It is more fun that way. Show me what a fool you are."

Roger took a couple of steps, and extended his arms towards her.

"You'd love to strangle me,. don't you? Come on, try it." she taunted him. "Try and fail, as you always do."

Roger got closer... if only he could stop her laughter. If only he could make her shut up...\

She laughed more and more as he came close. She gestured and he froze in his tracks.

'You see how useless it is, fool? You have no chance of doing what you want. Now dance."

He took a few steps, looking daggers at her.

She laughed again She threw her head back, with her eyes closed , in a paroxysm of laugher.

She did not see how he moved towards her, how he extended his arms.

Then his hands were on her throat, squeezing...

She fought him, as he continued squeezing. Her eyes clouded, and she fell back, She heard something crash as she passed out...

When she woke up the guards had seized Roger, and were tending to her.

"He... He tried to kill me." she shouted angrily. "Lock him up.!"

They took Roger away..

Vassily had warned her that Roger was dangerous. An untamed slave could never be trusted...

Well, they would make an example of him.

* * *

Why had Megan come back to Collinsport? To taunt them?

Julia gritted her teeth. Megan could not care less about any of them. She had made it clear enough. She was mercenary to the core, and if she was back it was to make money.

If she were to plead with her...

It would do no good. Phillip had tried pleading, and she could see what good it ever did...

And yet... if Megan knew that Richard was alive and in his new body was a prisoner, she might try to help...

It was worth a try.

The I Ch'ing had failed. The séance had failed... all she had left was this one hope...

* * *

Derek screwed up his courage. It as now or never. he could not get a better chance for it than now.

Yet, he doubted. What if Sebastian was innocent? What right did he have to kill anyone? What if he botched it? What if...?

No, he could not doubt. he could not go on hoping that it would solve itself. He knew what Sebastian was, what he was doing. He had to be stopped.

Sebastian was a snitch. A stool pigeon. He knew the type (true, he had worked for Brant, himself, but it was not the same.) He had to be killed for everyone's sake

He picked up a large stone. It would make a good weapon.

He saw Howard talking to Patterson. And Sebastian tracking them. Could Sebastian read lips? He thought he recognized one word.

Angelique.

Angelique was in this... And Sebastian had learned it as well. Even if he had not planned to spy on them, he would use the information to buy himself privileges.

He kept track of Sebastian as he followed Zeb and Jessica. And they were down the path. Sebastian was on the little cliff there, crouched, overhearing them.

Derek did not wait. He swung the rock and hit him on the temple. Sebastian's knees buckled and he fell forward, over the small cliff.

It was a good fall. It was not Widow's Hill, but it would do.

Derek ran, leaving the body behind.

With luck, no one had seen him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"And stop calling us!" Amy shouted angrily at Julia before slamming down the telephone.

She could sense Julia's distress, and wanted to comfort her. But she recalled what Megan had told her. Keep your cover always.

Also she was not sure how well she impersonated Angelique, so short, curt answers were the best.

If the plan worked, Julia would forgive them. If it didn't... If it didn't she had not given false hope to Julia.

Now all she had to do was wait until Megan could get a doctor under her power and make him or her get a sample of Peter's blood.

It was many hours ahead, and all she could do was go over the details of the plan, and read the cards for what lay ahead.

If only Collinsport did not tug at her heat. She had so many memories, here, so many people she knew and liked.. and now she was setting herself as an uncaring bitch...

No, she was setting Angelique as an uncaring bitch.

And it was hard for Megan, too, seeing Phillip, and seeing the reproach in his eyes. For Megan still cared for him.

* * *

"Sebastian Shaw is dead" Vassily told Nastassia. "One of the new ones. He informed on the others."

"How did he die?"

"Fell off the cliff. Seems like an accident."

'But it was not, really."

"Of course, not. They learned that he spied for us, and they silenced him. We have to find who did it."

"And execute him. Or her."

"Yes. At the same time we execute Roger Collins."

She made a face "Must we?"

"You know that we have to. I told you, an untamed slave is dangerous."

"I will not lose control of him again."

"No. He attacked you. He put his hands on you. We must impress on the slaves that such behavior will be severely punished."

"But he's so much fun!"

"Find yourself another toy. He goes to the scaffold."

Nastassia sighed. "I will miss him. All right. You need me to find who killed Shaw?"

"Yes."

"Let's go look at the body."

* * *

Cold fury filled Julia as she recalled Angelique's curt answer. Angelique despised her, and she showed it in the way she got rid of her.

And what Megan had said to Tammy in the street.

They did not give a damn about any of them. They were just looking out for themselves, that was all.

Well, if Megan would not help them, she would not mock them either...

She could do this much for the missing...

She could not stop the abductions, she could not bring back the missing.

But she could hammer a stake through Megan's heart and stop her mockery.

* * *

"Derek Pearce." Nastassia said.

"Are you sure?" Vassily's own powers were great but he could not understand, much less match, Nastassia's gift for finding what was hidden.

But he could trust it, which was what really mattered. And for the sake of that gift he tolerated Nastassia's caprices and independent airs.

"I am sure."

"Derek Pearce, one of the new ones, too. I remember him. He was one of those whipped for petty smuggling a few days ago."

"And Shaw was the one who turned them in?'

"Yes."

"Well, he got his revenge. I will have him picked up. We will try him this later today. And we will execute him next to Roger."

Nastassia sighed "I wish we did not have to execute my funny man."

* * *

Amy knew that someone had gotten into the house. She froze for a moment, , wondering if it was someone sent by Vassily...

But Vassily would use the silvery powder...

Who was the intruder? She took off the shoes and moved as silently as possible to find out who it was.

It was Julia. Amy watched her from hiding, how she went into Megan's room.

Megan laid on her coffin, eyes closed, hands primly folded.

Julia moved the hands away. The covered the heart and they would get in the way. The hands were stiff in Megan's deathlike sleep, but Julia managed to move them aside.

It had not been so long ago, in 1970, that she and Willie had tried to kill Megan. Willie had botched it, missing the heart... Well, Willie did not know that much anatomy and he had been alone. She would not repeat that mistake. This time Megan died and stayed dead. Then, after she had hammered the stake, she could cut off the head, to make double sure.

Julia had brought iron fillings, having learned that they could stop a witch in her tracks. When she heard Amy come, she threw the iron fillings and her, and then turned back to stake Megan.

But Amy was no witch, and before Julia could put the stake over Megan's heart, she was seized from behind. It was a short scuffle, as Amy was young and kept herself in good physical shape. She made Julia drop the stake, and brought her to her knees.

Tying Julia up took some effort, but she managed it.

"You will explain yourself to her, Doctor." she said.

It seemed that Megan would not have to leave the house to find someone to get the blood sample, after all...

Julia cursed at her, forcing Amy to gag her. She did not want to hear any reproaches, no matter how they served to protect their cover...

* * *

"You killed Sebastian Shaw" Vassily said. "Cold, calculated murder."

"He asked for it." Derek muttered. He would not apologize for getting reed of the snitch. And he could now make it appear as personal revenge. "He had me whipped."

"And you made him pay for it?"

Derek shrugged. Let them believe that.

"You are hereby condemned to death. The execution will take place two days from now. Take him away."

Derek hoped that Angelique managed to rescue them before that, as he was led to his cell.

Then it was Roger's turn to be judged...

* * *

"What happened her?" Megan asked as she saw Julia bound and gagged.

"Doctor Hoffman tried to kill you." Amy said, emphasizing the word Doctor. "I stopped her just in time."

Julia gave he a look of pure hatred. "I will try again." she said, as soon as Megan removed the gag. "What did you expect after the way you told us to get lost? After you stole Stokes' notes?"

"Stokes' notes would have been of little use to you."

"You never cared for any of us. You were supposed to be George's friend, but your turned your back on him. You did not even care for Richard."

"I cared for Richard." Megan said, faltering slightly "I tried to save him, but I failed."

"He is not dead. Barnabas substituted Nunez for him at the last moment. And he stayed here in Collinsport, until he was kidnapped, like the others."

"You say that Richard is alive?" Megan was shocked.

"What do you care, anyway?"

"Tell me what happened."

"Why should I?"

Megan grabbed her and stared into her eyes. "Because I want you to."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter `12

It was a shock, learning that Richard was alive, but Megan got hold of herself.

Richard and his story could wait. If he was a prisoner, then she better rescue him first, and ask questions later.

Amy had said Doctor Hoffman, pointing out the obvious. She did not have to look for a doctor to carry out her instructions. She had one right with her.

She drank deeply, joining her mind with Julia's And as she took control of her, he planted in her mind the conviction that she needed a blood sample drawn from Peter's heart. And to say nothing of it.

Julia could be trusted, with her training, to get the blood without hurting Peter. And to watch over him if there were any complications later.

"Is that enough? she asked, after she had released Julia "Will you leave now and stop this foolishness?"

Julia gave her a look of hatred, as much as the control over her allowed it. "I will get around this." she said. "I will kill you yet."

"Not very likely, doctor. In any case, you will not do it today or tomorrow. When my influence vanishes I will be gone from Collinsport and it will be a while before we cross paths again."

Julia stood up. She knew what she had to do. She had to get blood from Peter's heart. She did not question it. It was just something that she knew, as she knew her own name. And she would do it.

* * *

"Derek... what happened to you! I know that you are no killer!" George whispered at the grilled window. The condemned had been put in cages for every one to see, all day. At night, when every one slept, George had dared to come see them.

"Sheriff Brant!" Derek pressed himself against the bars. "You should not be here."

"You could not have done what they accuse you. I know you... You never killed anyone, not even when you had that thirst..."

Derek sighed. "I am guilty. I did kill Shaw. I had to. He was a snitch."

"But..."

"He was following all of us. He followed Howard, and Patterson, and I followed him."

"Derek..."

Following Howard and Patterson... A snitch... If Sebastian had overhead anything from them, he would have turned them over to Vassily in a heartbeat...

Did Derek suspect what was going on? Had he killed Sebastian to protect them all?

They had not wanted to make him part of their plan, because they did not trust him. And now he had probably saved them all. And he would die for it.

He was laying his life for all of them...

"Derek... I do not know what to say."

"It has been a privilege knowing you. You always treated me fair. Even when I tried your patience... And when that FBI man came...I was so proud when you told him that I was one of your men and that I had been shot in the performance of duty..."

"You were. And I should have given you proper backup then... I never gave you enough credit for the things you did."

"Sheriff would you mind, deputizing me? Making it official that I am one of your men?'

Tears formed in George's eyes. It was the least he could do for Derek.

"It would not be official here. But I will do it. For what it is worth, I am now making you my deputy. Lift up your right hand and repeat after me."

* * *

Julia was full of self-hatred, as well as hatred for Megan.. She had botched it, even worse that Willie, years back. And there would be no second chance for it. Nothing that she could do.

Anymore than she could help Richard and the others. She had tried, oh, she had tried, but for all she had gotten out of it, she might have saved herself the trouble.

And now... what was she going to do? Was there anything at all that she could try doing?

Her hands prepared the needle. She was not sure why she had to do this, if there was any point to one more test to be run on Peter...

But she _had_ to do it. It was important. Maybe it would make a difference.

She sighed. She knew better. Nothing would make a difference anymore. The missing would not come back. Peter would not recover. They had lost. The kidnappers had won. Resignation was all they had left...

It should not be like that.

But so it was...

Her hands knew how to do. And without fail they found the heart. jabbed it to produce a surgical puncture, and extracted a sample of blood.

It served no purpose...

But she stored the blood sample carefully.

And put it away, to take to Angelique...

* * *

"They will execute them." George said. "Tomorrow."

Angelique did not answer. She would not offer false hope that Derek and Roger could be rescued. She hoped that they could be, but they could not strike against Vassily until Megan got there, and if Megan arrived too late for them..

One thing she should remember, day and night here did not correspond always to day and night outside. And the sun here was an artificial construct without the power to destroy a vampire.

Which meant that Megan might arrive riding the dragon in what was daytime here.

But the could not count on that. No, it was better to mourn Derek and Roger as lost. Better that only two of them be lost than all.

Yet, if it could be done, she would rescue them.

* * *

The little dragon was still a most beautiful jewel. But there was something else about it. Julia blinked as Megan lifted it. She had come, feeling foolish, brining the blood sample with her. And they had insisted, after they had taken it, that she stay and watch.

She did not understand any of it And she dared not hope. Why did Megan want to torment still further?

And she she did not seem to want to do that. She seemed genuinely happy to have the blood sample. As if she had been waiting for it.

It made no sense. Nothing made sense. Even Angelique... was she crazy to think that... that Angelique did not sound nor act like Angelique at all? Rather like Amy...

Could it be... could it be that it was all an act of Megan, that she had never meant to abandon them at all, but that she had been deceiving their enemy?

Julia did not dare hope. And yet... and yet...

And now they were watching the small jeweled dragon, as if it somehow had any answers at all, as if it was more than an expensive toy.

"What does this mean?" She finally dared to ask.

"Be patient, Julia, and you will see. And you will understand."

Julia shook her head. No, she could not hope. It was a nice dream, but it was that, a dream. Richard. Barnabas. Georg, Amy... they were lost, all of them...

Nothing, no one could bring them back...

Angelique had brought a brazier which she placed in front of the small dragon. Megan put another brazier behind it. Then Angelique threw some powder over the braziers, making them release an acrid smoke.

"Is the time right?' Megan asked.

Angelique cut the deck of cards and pulled one out. The World.

"As right as it will ever be." she said.

Megan and Angelique did other things, things that Julia did not understand, and which centered on the dragon. What were they doing? What were they trying to do?

Angelique and Megan were now chanting something. A dull, repetitive chant, which somehow fascinated Julia, which drew her out of herself, in spite of her cynicism and despair.

Something was happening there. Something that she could not ignore. Something that told her that it was all right to fee hope again.

And it was then that the dragon moved.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Julia gasped, but neither Megan nor Angelique seemed surprised as the dragon began to unfurl its wings.. It took tentative steps on its legs. Its tail had begun to lash about, its muscles to grow under the jeweled skin. It opened its mouth to display sharp teeth and a long red tongue.

Quickly Megan poured the blood sample into its gullet. "Take him outside" she told Angelique, who now looked more and more like Amy "it will soon begin to grow. I will take his food to him.

Food? Julia was suddenly afraid. Was she supposed to be the food?

But it was not. Megan went to the refrigerator and retrieved a huge package of ground meat.

When Julia left the house, following Megan, the dragon had grown bigger. Smoke came out of its nostrils and his eyes glowed a fiery red. Yet, fierce as it looked, it allowed itself to be petted by Megan.

They fed the ground meat to the dragon, and at each gulp it grew more and more.

"What... what are you doing?" Julia finally managed to ask.

"We are going to ride him. and he's going to lead us to where Vassily . We will destroy Vassily's power and rescue those who were taken from us.

Julia stood frozen for a few moments, as if she had not truly understood what she had heard, as if she could not believe it. She had hoped, yes... but believed it?"

"So it was an act, all of it... Your denying us help, your stealing Eliot's notes."

"I knew what happened to the ones who offered to help. If I declared myself willing, how long before they came for me? I made him believe that we were no threat to him. And we made ready."

The dragon was beating its wings. It was time now...

Megan mounted it and so did Angelique.

"Get out of the way, Julia. He will need to run a bit before he can lift off."

She did so. She went into the house, and from the window she saw it run, saw it gather speed and ten she saw it go up in the air, slowly flapping its wings, and go up, up, becoming smaller, becoming a dot in the sky.

* * *

They had come watch the execution. For the serfs, public executions were holidays. George knew it, but could not help being offended by the festive air of those around him. Damn it, they were going to kill Derek and Roger, for daring to defy their masters and they were _celebrating_. Maybe these people did no deserve freedom at all...

Yet that was the way it had been for centuries. Public executions were the preferred form of entertainment when there was no TV, no books, nor radio. And if it was not public executions, then another equally uplifting forms of entertainment involving torture of animals. Such as bear-baiting.

The guards came, armed to the teeth, surrounding the scaffold to deter any though of rescuing the condemned. Then, more guards, and in the middle of them were Derek and Roger. Then, just behind them, dressed in black, the executioner.

They came up the ladder. Derek's eyes wandered over the crowd and met George's. George held the gaze, wishing that he could do more, that he could rescue him, or at least attempt to. But it could not be. He had to watch Derek give his life for the chance that others might escape.

Roger and Derek were chained to wooden frames so that they were spread-eagled upright. Their clothes were removed, except for loincloths.. Then the executioner moved to the brazier where an assortment of whips, think knives, and branding irons was laid out. He seemed to consider it, then chose a small thin whip to begin his task.

It was to be slow and painful. Death would only be granted after hours of pain, so the first damage must be slight, to scare more than hurt. Later the big whip would be used, and the heated wire, between the flaying knives.

George looked at the sky, wishing to see the dot, anything that told him that Megan was coming, that he could stop this evil thing.

He looked at Patterson, at Zeb, at Frances, at Urien... they were all ready to move the moment he gave the signal. And it was his responsibility that it was done at the right moment, not before, no matter how much it pained him what he saw on the scaffold.

The whip fell on Derek's shoulders, then Roger's. It was a light touch, the first stroke. The ones that followed were not. George saw the blood flow from Derek's upper arm, where the lash had bit greedily.

Then the executioner chose another whip, a wider one and directed it to the men's legs and feet. Then, after several blows, he took a small knife, and grabbing Derek's foot made a cut across his sole.

Derek howled, knowing what it meant. The executioner let go of that foot, and did the same to the other one. Then he went to Roger.

God, they were going to kill them by inches, George thought, make it real slow. He whimpered, as if it was himself that the blows were falling on.

And then he saw it, the dot in the sky, growing to become a dragon, and Megan atop it.

And it was close enough. He gave the signal, and his people began to move away. He wanted to linger to see what he could do for Derek and Roger, but Zeb's hand restrained him.

"You have your part to play." Zeb reminded him.

"We have to do something for them. Derek killed Shaw to save us."

"Jessica will see to them. Now we need you with Barnabas."

Zeb was right. He had to awaken Barnabas, or kill him, so that Petofi could no longer draw power from him, so that Megan could defeat him.

But still he hated to leave Derek and Roger like that... who knows what other damage the executioner could inflict on them?

They all slipped out, and into the dungeon, armed with the weapons that Howard had fashioned. The guards did not expect them, entranced as they were themselves by the big spectacle going on. They were subdued easily enough.

They got down to the chamber where they held Barnabas. He was still there, unconscious on the table, naked, powering the machines which were being used to oppress his friends.

It was up to George now, He had to waken Barnabas or kill him. The others would stand guard, make sure that he was not interrupted. He took Barnabas and kissed him on the mouth, running his hands over the naked body, doing all the things that he knew Barnabas liked him to do.

Zeb turned his face away. He would never get the habitude of it. But he knew that it was supposed to happen.

* * *

Megan saw the arrows being fired at her. She flattened herself against the dragon, sure that its thick hide would not be penetrated by the arrows. She could turn into a bat and fly away, of course, but she would not. Amy did not have that ability. And she would lose the protection that the dragon gave her, and she would need all of it before the day was done.

She just got closer to the ground, and watched as the dragon opened its mouth and spewed out flame in the direction of Petofi.

And she saw the knife fly through the air and strike the executioner as he stood, a flailing knife in his hand. And he saw, that while the guards raced to defend themselves against the flames, Frances and Jessica ran up to the scaffold to release Roger and Derek.

* * *

"Awaken" George whispered to Barnabas. "Please, awaken. It all depends on you, open your eyes."

He continued stoking him with his hands, and licking him with his tongue. Little love bites on the nipples, fingers digging all over... He wanted to make him react, to notice that he was there. To open his eyes at last.

To open his eyes before it was too late and he had to use the wooden knife on him.

* * *

The arrows flew in her direction, but the wings of the dragon deflected them. Every now and then the dragon breathed fire in Vassily's direction, and Vassily had to seek cover. But she could not advance further because if she did, the combined powers of Vassily and Nastassia might be too much for her.

And until George finished his part, she could not come closer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nastassia aimed her bolts. Between her power and Vassily's, augmented by the machines in the dungeon, they might be able to withstand even the assault of the dragon.

But as she lifted her arms, she was seized by a windward force that sent her sprawling in a epileptic fit.

Angelique saw her fall and braced herself for the moment when Nastassia sought who had done that to her and retaliated.

* * *

Barnabas's chest rose. Maybe life was returning to him... Maybe it was working. George looked at the eyelids. Maybe they were beginning to flutter.

Maybe the sexual energy was getting to him. He looked down, but saw no response yet...

Barnabas had to wake up. He had to get up and unhook himself from the machines.

* * *

Vassily came to Nastassia's aid. he could not deal by himself with this new threat, but he could send his gargoyles after it.

Megan saw two of the gargoyles who were assaulting her veer away, downward. She wondered what it was, but could do nothing about it. Amy saw it too, and shot them with the gun Megan had given her. Would the bullets have effect on the gargoyles?

It was becoming harder to hold on... If George could not wake Barnabas now.

Angelique defended herself against the gargoyles as best she could. She sent a bolt against one and it fell down. She turned to the other, but this one plummeted, shot by Amy.

But Vassily had discovered her. He was looking at her with cold, cruel eyes.

"She is yours." he told Nastassia "show her how powerful you are."

The dragon was losing altitude, due to the continuous assault of the gargoyles. Amy could shoot them down, but she only had so many bullets...

Soon the dragon would fall, and the fire of its breath would not save it from destruction.

"We are falling" Amy said.

"We have to hold on." Megan's hands pressed on the dragon's neck, giving it her strength. "George will wake up Barnabas, you'll see."

* * *

Barnabas opened his eyes. "What..?" he said weakly, and then sank back into unconsciousness.

George shook him. "Wake up. You have to wake up!

* * *

Megan and Vassily looked at each other.

"Do you surrender?" Vassily asked her. "I will be merciful to you."

Megan shook her head. "It is you who must surrender."

"The dragon has lost power over me. You deceived me well, Megan Graham, but I will be merciful to you still. You shall be given a place of honor."

"Like the one you gave Barnabas Collins?"

Vassily said nothing.

"I do not want to kill you."

Vassily laughed and lifted his arm, ready to deliver the one blow that would bring down the dragon once and for all.

Then the color drained out of him and he stumbled.

He fell down to his knees. The dragon breathed on him and he was enveloped in flames.

Nastassia also stumbled, and the next bolt from Angelique finished her off.

* * *

Barnabas got unsteadily to his feet, helped by George, who finished disconnecting him from the machines. He could not think straight, could not recognize where he was, nor how he had ended there. He would remember soon. He fought off his desire to go back to sleep. He knew that he should not. It was too important that the did not fall asleep...

* * *

Julia waited. What was happening? Had they succeeded? Or failed? And if they failed, what could she do?

Would she dare the I Ch'ing again? Last time they had tried Dave had barred the way... but maybe it was because any action of her part would damage what Megan wanted to do. She recalled Dave's words and Tammy's response to them. Tammy had guessed what was going on and had done her best to protect Megan.

It was then that she saw the flies come her way, a long line of small black flies. Only that they grew and changed. And the one in front was not black, but red, and it was a dragon, with Megan and Amy riding it. And behind were men and women, all flying through the air, being dragged by the powerful wings of the dragon.

The dragon came down on the ground. Megan and Amy dismounted and the dragon began to shrink again. then the people grew... no, only some of them. George, and Barnabas, and Angelique... and Zeb, and Jessica, and Urien, and Howard, and Frances, and George Patterson,, and Derek and Roger...

The others remained shrunk, looking dazedly around them.

Angelique gestured, clasped her hands in front of her, and when she parted them, she held the egg.

It was a small delicate jewel again, but it had been blackened by fire inside it. Two of the dancers had been melted down. The others had burns on them that marred the enamel of their gowns an uniforms...

But the machinery still worked.

"It is over." Megan said, closing the egg again. "And if you call the hospital you will find out that Peter is now out of his coma."

"What about them?" George said about the little people surrounding them.

What about them, indeed? They were tiny. They had no place to go. The only home they knew had been destroyed. Some of them were American, could be expected to somehow adjust to a new life. But the Russians, not knowing the language, not knowing the customs, lost in an alien country,... what could they do?'

Angelique helped Megan to gather them. A shoebox was the best they could do in short notice. "Better make it shoeboxes" Megan said. "We have to keep the nobles apart along with he guards. We do not want any lynchings."

At least they would be safe there until a better home could be found. And Amy ran to the Burger King for an extra large order, to feed them all. For the slaves, accustomed to gruel, that would be a rare feast indeed.

Megan sat down to consider the situation.

"How many undocumented aliens who cannot speak English can the town of Collinsport support?" she asked calmly.

No one answered this.

"I know what you'd want to do. You want to let these people grow to normal size so that we can wash our hands off them, with the excuse that they are adults, and that we should not presume to dictate to them. But in all honesty, we can't. The only home they knew has been destroyed. And what we have to offer them is not a very welcoming place. Like it or not they are _undocumented aliens_. _Illegal aliens_. And they have no idea of what it is like out here.

"This does not mean that they can't learn." George said. "nor that we cannot provide them with papers. You are very good at things like that."

"I can provide them with papers. yes But it will take time. And they will not learn English overnight. And until they do they have to be fed and clothed, and where will the money for it come from? Are we willing to support a large refugee population which is at least as large as that of Collinsport?"

"What you are saying that keeping them small will make it easier to provide for them." Howard said.

"Yes. And they need to stay that size until they are ready to come out into the world. Only we cannot release them en masse. But ten people leaving Collinsport each month and given the chance to blend into the population of a large city is quite feasible."

* * *

"What do you think they will decide?" Amy asked Angelique.

"They will keep them the size they are. Otherwise it will be a logistic nightmare. Probably make the egg livable again so that they can go back to what is familiar to them. George will insist in allowing them to leave and integrate themselves in modern society, but he can be made to see that the egg can be a good halfway house for those who want to leave."

Amy shook her head. She had hated the place. She had wanted to see it destroyed.. and now it would be put together again.

"It will be under new management. One of the first acts will probably deal with the nobles who exploited the slaves and the guards who enforced their will... It might well be that the jail to hold them might be the first buildings we put up. But I do not see any reason why the egg cannot be made into a decent place to live... I think that Howard would like that very much."

"Still, it seems wrong."

"In a sense, it is. But also it is the only way to do it. Moral considerations do not apply in extreme situations. Same as with Derek killing Sebastian Shaw."

"Derek killed Sebastian?"

"Sebastian had turned informer. He would have betrayed us all. Derek sacrifices himself for our sake. George not only accepts it, but admires him now more than he ever did. Had Derek done it here, in Collinsport, he would see it as a crime and arrest him. But given the circumstances, he wants to give him a medal."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter `15

"We have to decide how we are going to go about it." George told those assembled. "As Megan pointed out, we can't release these people in the U.S.A. Like it or not, we have to make the egg livable for them again. And we have to do our best so that they can accommodate to life outside and leave when they are ready.

"You are basically agreeing to keep the egg as a halfway house." Amy said.

"Yes. Something that will wean them out of the slave system they have been living in."

"What about the Americans?' Derek pointed out. "They have been there since the Twenties or Thirties."

"They will need readjustment, too." Howard said. "and new documents. They should be able to leave earlier than the others, but even for them there will be a great cultural shock. They have to be made ready for it. It might be harder for them, since they left family behind and might be tempted to renew their ties. They will have to understand that it might not be possible. They just did not age at the same rate inside than their families did outside... And very likely they will all have been declared legally dead... No, it will tough for them, tool."

"Should we be the ones making the decisions for them?" Zeb interjected. "Don't they have a say in it?"

George sighed. "Ideally they do. But if you ask them what they want, it will be to go home, and that is just not possible. Because the home they left does not exist."

"Still, it should be possible."

"They have to choices. Remain in the egg as they were, or learn how to survive outside. We are willing to teach it" Howard said. "It is up to them to decide whether or not to learn it."

"All right, " Frances said. "Let's start at the beginning. What do those people need, once they got the basics like food and shelter? They have been fed, haven't they?'"

"Yes. Big orders ad the Burger King and at the Colonel." Angelique said. "I dread to think what it would have cost if they had been normal sized."

"When the egg is livable again, they can grow their own crops. They can make all the things they need themselves, and may welcome training on how to do others."

"Yes. And it should be ready in about a week."

"Good. We will try to keep them calm and up to date on their situation. It is not fun being confined to a box."

"No, but at least they have no overseers to whip them. For them it may feel like a vacation."

There was something in Howard's expression that disconcerted George. Something about the way he spoke about those people...

"In the meantime," Patterson got up. "to answer Mrs. Nelson's question, I can tell you what those people need. They need someone to keep the peace. At the moment they are still stunned, but that may pass. You may have panic. You may have settlement of accounts. You may have riots..."

George nodded. Yes, they would need that. Some sort of law enforcement. Some sort of law.

"And I am volunteering for the job." Patterson said. " You can send me to live with them for as long as it takes."

George stared at him. He wondered why Patterson was doing it. And there were so many questions that he wanted to ask...

"I think that it is a good idea." Howard said "but they are going to need more authority than our friend here can provide. I think hat more of us should go live with them and teach them what they need to know. Like English, and the American way of life and system of Government."

"They might need proper health care services." Frances said "And I can give it to them."

"I can teach them English. I can teach them how to adapt to this new world that we are offering them. And I can let them have a good place to live if the U.S. proves too much for them." Howard added.

"And I can teach them too." Derek said. "The ones who are going to leave might need street smarts, since after all, they will be leaving with false papers."

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to go back?" George asked Derek.

"I am sure."

"But why?"

"Because this is my chance to make something out of myself."

George stared at Derek trying to understand what was going on with him, with Howard, with Patterson.

"It is guilt because of Sebastian?"

"I had to be done" But he did not seem happy about it.

"It was a brave thing that you did. You saved us all. You knew that we were up to something, didn't you?"

"I suspected. I did not know for sure, but I knew what Sebastian was, and if we were to have a chance, he had to be silenced."

"You did not know if we could rescue you in time."

"I took a gamble. It was not the first gamble I ever took."

"If Megan had taken longer..."

"I know. I would have been flailed alive, same as Roger.. How is he, by the way?"

"Back in the loving arms of his family. And, of course, Carolyn won't hear another word about sending him for treatment. Too bas. I don't think that she and Adam will have much of a marriage with Roger around."

"Well, they'll have to work it out on their own."

"Yes." he hesitated again. "Are you sure that you want to go back? After what you went through there..."

"Vassily Petofi is dead. And they need help. What I can offer them no one else can."

"But now that you have all that money..."

"So what am I supposed to do with it? Go to Vegas and blow it all on the tables? Shut myself in some room until the last penny of it is spent? I lived for too long in the dark, hiding from the sun. There is a wide world out there, and I don't want to miss out on it."

"But why inside the egg?"

"Because it is something to do. A goal I can give to myself. For many years my goal was getting that treasure out of the water. I stole, I chiseled, I came up with weird schemes so I could get it out. Then I got it. I got in trouble because of it. But that is not the point. It is pretty silly to work so hard for something and then throw it away."

George had to agree with that.

"So I want to do something worthwhile with that money. And helping people settle in the U.S. seems to me worthwhile. And don't tell me that doing it won't cost money. It will."

Again George had to agree.

"And I won't live forever. Not anymore. I can't drift as if didn't matter what I do with my life, as if I had all the time in the world."

"Derek..." the emotion caught up with George. He realized how much Derek had grown and changed since he had first known him.

"And don't forget. I am your deputy there. You made me so."

* * *

George had gotten his job back. After his role in rescuing several kidnapped people at great risk to himself, there was no way that the suspension could stand. He was back at his desk (that Megan had done some convincing of her own also helped).

But it felt strange. He did not know what it was, but it no longer seemed to be his desk. It seemed smaller, alien...

Patterson came in.

George got up to welcome him.

"No, don't" Patterson said "this is your desk. You earned it fair and square."

George's jaw dropped. Was this Patterson, the one who always heaped abuse on him for stealing his job?

Patterson laughed. "Can't believe the change, is that it?"

"Well..."

"I mean, after the names I called you, and the blackmail, and all that, how come I am so friendly now?"

"It is surprising.

"Yes. Made myself a real pain in the neck, didn't I? Blaming you for what was not your fault. Damn it, I knew that the voters could turn me out any moment. Or should have known it. If I chose to live in a fool's paradise that was not your doing.

George was not sure what it was that the wanted to say. Finally he settled down to "And what do you want to do now?"

"As I said before, go down to those people and keep law and order for them."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Damn it, son, what else is there for me to do? Go back to Florida? I have money now, so I don't have an excuse to demand money from you... I was nasty to you, wasn't I?"

"It grated me because I was not Davenport, the one who took your job."

"It was not even Davenport's fault. It was the Collins family. They wanted me out, and they got me out... Well, now they have to deal with you... serves them right. In any case it is time that I accepted it and that I found something better to do with myself. All that I know is how to be a cop. I never cared for anything else."

"Your family..."

"My sons don't care for me. And to tell the truth, I deserve it. I was too busy being the sheriff and all that, that I never had the time nor the inclination to be a husband and a father. I was merely a boarder at my house, and everybody was supposed to put up with my tantrums since I paid the bills. Well, my boys pay their own bills now and are glad that they don't have to deal with me. Not even a lousy Christmas card I get from them."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I asked for it. I would like to get close to them, but I missed the boat and that's it. When they really needed it, I was not there, and now they have learned to do without, and I am as welcome to them as another hole in the head. Well, in any case, for good or ill, I have been a cop all my life. No one wants me in the U.S.A. for that, but down there they have not heard of mandatory retirement. They can't grasp the idea that they can kick out the guys in charge. They have no idea what an election is. They are the answer to my prayers."

George frowned. There was something in this that he didn't like.

"Oh, don't worry. I will be a good cop. After all, it is all I know how to be. I will show what effective law enforcement is, and what equal justice under the law means."

"I remember that you were a bit... unconcerned with civil liberties."

"What I said about the Miranda rule? Well, yes. I am an old cop, that's it. But if I am a bit harsh here, for their standards I will be a big improvement. I will not go around slapping witnesses, just in case they are hiding something, as the previous administration used to do."

"I am glad of that." George extended his had. " and I wish you good luck."

Patterson took it. "One more favor, son. There were several things that were never solved properly when I was sheriff. I think that you know about them Would you mind satisfying my curiosity?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who really kidnapped Maggie Evans. I don't believe that Willie Loomis did it. And where did that guy Adam came from? And what about the wild beast we had in 1968?"

George took a deep breath. Some part of himself told him that it was probably a foolish thing to do. But when Patterson looked at him that way, he felt himself a child again, in awe of the big, powerful Sheriff Patterson...

"All right. It is a long story, but I will tell it to you."

* * *

What will happen to Egg City and its inhabitants? Will there be clashes about it? After so many shocks, how will Iris and Peter hold up? What will the return of Roger do to Adam and Carolyn's marriage? Will Megan and Angelique stay in Collinsport?

Stay tuned.


End file.
